Past Prologue (episode)
:For other uses see Past Prologue (disambiguation). A Bajoran terrorist tests Kira's loyalties to the Federation when he attempts to rid Bajor of the Federation for good. Summary Garak, a Cardassian tailor on Deep Space 9, unexpectedly stops by Doctor Julian Bashir's lunch table to introduce himself. With little tact, Julian suggests that Garak is a Cardassian spy. Julian rushes to Ops to report the encounter, but Commander Benjamin Sisko is busy trying to head off a Cardassian attack on a Bajoran scout ship. With the ship breaking apart, the sole occupant is beamed to DS9. Recognizing Major Kira Nerys, he identifies himself as Tahna Los and requests political asylum; he is taken to the infirmary. The Cardassians demand he be released to them immediately as a Kohn-Ma criminal terrorist; Sisko pledges to investigate the matter before proceeding. Kira and Tahna worked together in the Bajoran Resistance, and she sympathises with his cause. When Sisko questions Tahna, he admits to carrying out brutal acts against Cardassians, even after the end of the occupation of Bajor but hints that his days of violence are a thing of the past. Kira goes over Sisko's head, asking Starfleet Admiral Rollman to intervene; the Admiral is none too happy with Sisko for allowing a subordinate to break the chain of command. Aboard DS9, Gul Danar demands the fugitive; Sisko politely denies him, though, granting asylum to Tahna Los. Kira and Tahna debate Bajoran politics; Tahna wants a completely free and independent Bajor, whereas Kira sees the need for the Federation's involvement, at least for the time being, until they can fully exploit the wormhole commercially. Kira promises her help and support, as long as he is no longer with the Kohn-Ma. The Klingon sisters Lursa and B'Etor of the House of Duras arrive on DS9. Unwilling at first to relinquish their weapons on the promenade, they are tacitly convinced by Odo, who promptly notifies Sisko of their presence. The sisters meet with Tahna soon thereafter, demanding payment for a deal they had made. Odo, disguised as a rat, observes the entire exchange. Kira has arranged an amnesty hearing in the Minister's Court on Bajor for Tahna. She informs Sisko, and also tells him of two other former Kohn-Ma agents who are also seeking asylum. Sisko thanks her for the information, then bluntly warns her to never go over his head again to the admiralty. When Sisko hears from Odo, however, about the dealings between Tahna and the scheming Klingon sisters, he reserves judgment. Garak tells Doctor Bashir to come to his shop that evening at exactly 20:55 hours. Bashir, arriving two minutes late, is herded into a back stall, where he is allowed to overhear the Klingon sisters agreeing to sell bilitrium (used to create a powerful biogenic explosive device) to Tahna. Kira informs Tahna that she has the necessary votes in the Ministry for his amnesty; Tahna is not interested, though. He announces his pride at still being a Kohn-Ma, and asks Kira for a small ship with warp speed. Kira, unsure of whom to support, asks for Odo's advice. Odo, sensing that she is torn between loyalties, convinces her to divulge everything to Sisko. Kira, under orders from Sisko, provides Tahna with the runabout USS Yangtzee Kiang and accompanies them to the rendezvous; Sisko is nearby in the USS Ganges, lurking behind a moon, reconnoitering the rendezvous area for the illegal weapons deal. After the bilitrium is exchanged for 13 kilograms of gold-pressed latinum, Sisko gives chase to Tahna and Kira. Tahna finally sees through Kira's act; he strikes her to the floor, and then combines the bilitrium he just purchased with an antimatter converter, activating the biogenic weapon. They go to warp and head toward DS9. With the Ganges and the Cardassian warship Aldara closing fast, Kira learns that DS9 is not the target of the weapon; the target is the wormhole. By collasping the entrance to the wormhole, and shutting it forever, Tahna seeks to remove Bajor from prominence in the Alpha Quadrant, so that Bajor will be left alone by both the Federation and the Cardassians. At the last second, however, Kira steers the Yangtzee Kiang straight into the wormhole, just as they drop to impulse power and release the weapon. But the weapon is deployed in the Gamma Quadrant, on the other side of the wormhole. When they return to the Alpha Quadrant, Sisko gives Tahna a choice: surrender, or be captured by the Cardassians; he chooses the former. Tahna is taken back aboard DS9 and incarcerated by Odo. Although Kira has lost Tahna's friendship, she has begun a new one with Commander Sisko. Memorable Quotes "You're Mister Garak, aren't you?" "No, please, just plain, simple Garak." : - Bashir and Garak "Go over ''my head again, and I'll have yours on a platter." : - '''Sisko' to Kira, regarding her conversation with Admiral Rollman Background Information * The sentiments Tahna Los expresses toward the Federation, as well as his phrase "Bajor for Bajorans," come back in the beginning of season two with a three-part story arc involving an extremist faction known as the Circle. * This was the first appearance of Elim Garak in the series. It is also the first time the Klingons appear on DS9. * This episode marks the only appearances of Lursa (Barbara March) and B'Etor (Gwynyth Walsh), the Duras sisters, on the series. * Admiral Rollman later appears in "Whispers." * Perhaps it was explained to him during the commercial break, but Sisko knew Gul Danar's name before it was mentioned onscreen. * B'Etor appears to beam aboard Tahna's runabout backwards, although given that her hand is on her disruptor, it is possible she anticipated a trap of some kind. * Armin Shimerman (Quark) and Cirroc Lofton (Jake Sisko) do not appear in this episode. Links and References Guest Stars *Jeffrey Nordling as Tahna Los *Andrew Robinson as Garak *Gwynyth Walsh as B'Etor *Barbara March as Lursa *Susan Bay as Admiral Rollman *Vaughn Armstrong as Gul Danar Co-Stars *Richard Ryder as Bajoran Deputy *Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn (uncredited) References Bajor VIII; Haru outpost; Isolinear rod; Joranian ostrich; Kraus IV; structural integrity field; Replimat; Tarkalean tea Category:DS9 episodes de:Die Khon-Ma es:Past Prologue nl:Past Prologue